Currently, wearable manufacturers have developed a series of devices to compete for the market of tracking a user's health data. Typically, these devices employ a power supply, a processing chip, a sensor, and a memory. The devices are generally configured to record heartrate, number of steps taken, or other measurements over time. Some devices are configured to send an emergency signal when activated to provide a location of an individual in distress. In any event, these devices are generally application specific and as such have been designed with a specific application in mind. For instance, waterproof devices may be used while swimming, devices having a simple rubber band may be used while working out at a gym, water resistant devices may be used while running or engaging in some other land-based activity, and other devices may be designed as a simple fashion accessory having a single function (e.g., sending a distress signal, etc.).